Reuben Fisher
Ruben currently lives in the Dreamhouse with his adoptive parents Ciara and Anthony Fisher, along with his adopted brother, Hunter; in addition to his Uncle Jake, Ryder and cousin Cody. Childhood Ruben (previously Ruby) was adopted by Ciara and Anthony in episode 24 of Cats & Dogs. It was revealed he had the mean trait. Rueben had a tough time getting along with everyone as he seemed to have not fully understand them. He participated in an after-school scouts program with Hunter (adoptive brother). Ruben and Hunter slowly became closer in her childhood and he seemed to care more about him than introducing themselves to the rest of the family after joining a couple of days prior. Ruben seemed to be getting along well with Willow Collins during his childhood as Ruben invited Willow around after school one day and they were playing together. Even though Ruben teased Willow with the hand buzzer, Willow didn't seem to mind too much and they still got on well together. Teenhood Ruben has aged up with the Chief of Mischief aspiration and the bro trait but has kept the mean trait. His birthday was celebrated whilst the Fishers went to Selvadorada for a vacation. Ruben also changed his name from Ruby to Rue as it can be a female and a male name. He chose to use the pronoun "them" because Ruben has always presented himself as a more androgynous or non-binary sim, and now that he's a teen he can present this way more officially. Ruben has now moved into the dream house. Later in his teen-hood, in episode 89 of Dream House, Ruben decided to confront his family about his transition into a boy as he never felt comfortable in a girls body. Everybody except for Hunter supported Ruben in his decision. However, it was believed that Hunter disagreed with Ruben's decision because he liked having a little sister. In episode 90, Rue decided to visit Faith and Kaiden to get some advice about the transition. Adulthood Ruben aged up off-screen to a young adult some time before episode 91 of Dream House and went a step further with the transition. Trivia *Ruben was adopted because Ciara wanted to give a child the same life she had when Roxy adopted her. *Ruben is the third adopted sim in the series. *His real name is Theresa. **He is also the first sim to change his first name later in life. *Ruben is the first and only adopted 4th generation Sim. *It is unknown what Ruben's ethnicity is. *Ruben is LGBTQ+. *Ruben was called Ruby until he changed his name to Rue because it could be both a male name and a female name. Later on, he changed his name to Ruben and said that he wanted to fully become a boy. **Ruben was a non-binary sim. A non-binary person (or sim) is someone who does not feel that they fit into any gender category and uses the: they, them and they pronouns; or in some cases do not use pronouns at all. ***Ruben is now transgender. *Clare was hesitant at first to make Ruben a transgender sim, because it was something Clare hadn't personally experienced, including the time when there was a possibly that Ryder could have been this kind of a sim, but Clare didn't want Ryder to be that sim and at first felt uncomfortable doing that storyline until she changed her mind after some fans kept asking her to do this storyline. *Rue started a part of the transition in episode 90 of Dream House by flattening their body to become more male. *In episode 90, Clare decided to refer Rue to a boy and used the term "him" instead of "they" and "them". *Ruben is the first transgender sim in the series. Category:Characters Category:Adopted Category:Fourth generation Category:LGBT sims Category:Transgender Category:Young Adults